Discarded
Rule Upgrade cards, damage cards, command dials, command tokens, and defense tokens can be discarded as part of the cost of an effect. 1. Defense Tokens * When an exhausted defense token is spent, it is discarded. The player returns it to the supply. 2. Upgrade Cards * If a ship’s upgrade card is discarded, it is flipped facedown but remains equipped for the purposes of scoring. Discarded upgrade cards count toward a player’s score when they are equipped to a destroyed enemy ship. * When a card is discarded, its effect is no longer active in the game. 3. Command Dials * After a ship finishes its activation, if it did not spend its command dial, that dial is discarded. It is placed faceup on the ship’s ship card and remains there until it is assigned as a new command during the next Command Phase. * Some upgrade cards (Skilled First Officer; Support Officer) allow to discard 1 or more command dials. All discarded dials are assigned as new commands during the next Command Phase. 4. Command Tokens * When a ship is assigned a command token, if it has more command tokens than its command value, it must immediately discard one of its command tokens. * When a ship is assigned a command token, if it already has a copy of that command token, it must immediately discard that command token. * The player returns a dicarded command token to the supply. 5. Raid Tokens * When a ship with a raid token reveals command dial, it may discard that dial to discard all of its raid tokens, or it may discard a command token to discard matching raid token. 6. Damage Cards * When a ship spends three engineering points it may choose and discard one of the ship’s faceup or facedown damage cards. The player returns it to the discarded pile. 7. Destroyed Units * When a ship or a squadron is destroyed, remove it from the play area and place it next to the matching ship card or squadron card. Discard all damage cards to the discard pile and return all tokens and dials to the supply. Upgrade Cards to discard to trigger effect * • [[Pursuant|'Pursuant']] (Quasar Title) * • [[Hondo Ohnaka|'Hondo Ohnaka']] (Unique Officer) * • Iden Versio (Imperial Officer) * • Ezra Bridger (Rebel Officer) * • [[Lando Calrissian|'Lando Calrissian']] (Rebel Officer) * • Sabine Wren (Rebel Officer) * • [[Walex Blissex|'Walex Blissex']] (Rebel Officer) * [[Chart Officer|'Chart Officer']] (Officer) * [[Skilled First Officer|'Skilled First Officer']] (Officer) * [[Support Officer|'Support Officer']] (Officer) * [[Veteran Captain|'Veteran Captain']] (Officer) * [[All Fighters, Follow Me!|'All Fighters, Follow Me!']]*''' (Fleet Command) * [[Entrapment Formation!|'''Entrapment Formation!]]*''' (Fleet Command) * [[Intensify Firepower!|'''Intensify Firepower!]]*''' (Fleet Command) * [[Shields to Maximum!|'''Shields to Maximum!]]*''' (Fleet Command) * [[External Racks|'''External Racks]] (Ordnance) * [[Cluster Bombs|'Cluster Bombs']] (Defensive Retrofit) * [[Reinforced Blast Doors|'Reinforced Blast Doors']] (Defensive Retrofit) * [[Medical Team|'Medical Team']] (Support Team) * [[Disposable Capacitors|'Disposable Capacitators']] (Offensive Retrofit) * [[Boarding Engineers|'Boarding Engineers']] (Weapons Team & Offensive Retrofit) * [[Boarding Troopers|'Boarding Troopers']] (Weapons Team & Offensive Retrofit) * • [[Cham Syndulla|'Cham Syndulla']] (Weapons Team & Offensive Retrofit) * • [[Darth Vader (Boarding Team)|'Darth Vader']] (Weapons Team & Offensive Retrofit) * • [[Jyn Erso|'Jyn Erso']] (Weapons Team & Offensive Retrofit) * = A command token can be discarded instead. Upgrade Cards with discard * • [[General Dodonna|'General Dodonna']] (Rebel Commander): "Before an enemy ship is dealt a faceup damage card, look at the top 4 cards of the damage deck, place 1 on top of the deck and discard the others." * • Emperor Palpatine (Imperial Commander): "After deploying fleets, place 1 defense token of each type on this card. At the start of each Ship Phase you may discard 1 of those tokens. If you do, until the end of the round, if an enemy ship or squadron spends a matching token during its Spend Defense Tokens step, discard that token." * • [[General Tagge|'General Tagge']] (Imperial Commander): "At the start of the third round and the fifth round, each friendly ship may recover 1 of its discarded defense tokens." * • [[Devastator|'Devastator']] (ISD Title): "Once per round, while attacking from your front hull zone, you may add 1 blue die to your attack pool for each of your discarded defense tokens." * • Sovereign (ISD Title): "At the start of Ship Phase, you may exhaust this card to discard 1 command token from up to 3 friendly ships at distance 1-5. If you do, each of those ships may gain 1 command token of any type." * • [[Admonition|'Admonition']] (MC30c Title): "While defending, during the Spend Defense Tokens Step, you may discard a defense token to cancel 1 attack die." * • [[Admiral Montferrat|'Admiral Montferrat']] (Imperial Officer): "... After you execute a maneuver, if you overlapped a ship, discard this card." * • Darth Vader (Imperial Officer): "While a friendly ship at distance 1-5 attacking a ship, it may discard 1 of its or cards (other than Darth Vader) to reroll any number of dice in its attack pool." * • Commander Gherant (Imperial Officer): "... After you perform an attack against a ship, discard this card." * • [[Ahsoka Tano|'Ahsoka Tano']] (Rebel Officer): "During the activation of a friendly ship at distance 1-5, you may exhaust this card to discard 1 command token from that ship. If you do, that ship may gain 1 command token of any type." * • Captain Rex (Rebel Officer): "... While you are at distance 1-3 of an enemy ship, that ship can discard only 1 raid token of any type when it discards a command dial." * [[Intel Officer|'Intel Officer']] (Officer): "While attacking, after you roll your attack pool, you may exhaust this card to choose 1 defense token. If that token is spent during this attack, discard that token." * [[Repair Crews|'Repair Crews']] (Fleet Support): " :''' Instead of spending engineering points, you may '''discard 1 damage card from 1 friendly ship at distance 1-2." * [[Ion Cannon Batteries|'Ion Cannon Batteries']] (Ion Cannons): "Blue : Choose and discard 1 command token from the defender. If the defender does not have any command tokens, the defending hull zone loses 1 shield instead." * [[NK-7 Ion Cannons|'NK-7 Ion Cannons']] (Ion Cannons): "Blue : You may exhaust this card to force the defender to choose and discard 1 of his defense tokens." Squadron Cards with discard * • [[Nym Havoc|'Nym']] (Scurrg H-6): "Blue : If the defender is a ship, you may choose and discard 1 of its defense tokens." * • [[Morna Kee VT-49 Decimator|'Morna Kee']] (VT-49 Decimator): "While attacking, you may spend 1 defense token to reroll any number of dice in your attack pool. When you activate, you recover 1 of your discarded defense tokens." Category:Rules